


Five + 1 : Betrayed

by skargasm



Series: Five Plus 1 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Bad Alpha Talia Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Peter has been betrayed by his Alpha for the last time...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Five Plus 1 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771330
Comments: 20
Kudos: 467
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	1. Sibling Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deerintheheadlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerintheheadlights/gifts), [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts), [Jilrene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jilrene/gifts).



> Tummysassandass - sending you mega hugs!
> 
> * * *

“I wondered if you would come and explain yourself.”

Peter stopped in the doorway for a moment, observing his sister. She had drawn her cloak of ‘Alpha’ around her as a form of protection but it failed to hide the fear that was in her scent. He closed the door, then stood waiting for her next move. Solidifying her defensive posture, Talia walked around the huge walnut desk, putting yet another barrier between herself and her brother. Nodding to himself, Peter sauntered over to the chair in front of the desk, the one normally reserved for those who needed to be either persuaded of things or were due a ‘talking to’ from their Alpha. For once, he was neither.

“I wondered if you would see me – after all, New York is not really where you want me to be is it, sister dear?”

“What on earth has that got to do with anything? We agreed that you staying wasn’t an option – you were struggling with your new – _powers_ – and we felt that you taking some time away would be good for you, make the transition easier.”

“Is that the story you’re telling yourself? Convincing yourself that you did all of this for my benefit?” Talia frowned, sitting down and beginning to fiddle with her Mont Blanc pen. 

“Convincing myself? Peter – what is this all about? I asked you to complete a simple task for the benefit of the Pack and it seems to have led to all kinds of things. Who is this photographer, Stilinski? I had the misfortune to speak to him and he was quite a disagreeable young man – he refused to hand over the photos he had taken of you unless you spoke to him. Now, I understand that he has now provided them and that they are satisfactory, but since then everyone seems to be acting very strangely.”

“Which part would you like me to explain?”

“Who is this photographer to you? Why have you been so – recalcitrant lately? And just what is going on with Derek?”

Peter nodded then took a moment to look around the study. It was full of paintings and pictures of the previous Hale Alphas, all proud looking and strong. He wondered just how many of them had had to trample people, members of their pack beneath their feet to maintain their place of power?

“You know, I wonder if our ancestors had an easier time of it. After all, they belonged to an undetected time – they could live their lives without the scrutiny that we have to endure. I wonder if that influenced their behaviour at all.”

“You’re talking in riddles – I don’t have time for this nonsense.”

“Was it difficult for you to take my memories of the time I spent with Valack?” Talia gave a start, eyes flying to meet his and confirming everything that Stiles had told him. “I must admit, I did wonder sometimes why I lost so much time after handling Deucalion and Kali. Surely I wasn’t _that_ injured that I misplaced memories. I tried to dismiss the whole thing, make myself a quiet existence out in exile. But there was this niggling doubt, this feeling of – distrust – that I had never suffered from before.”

“Peter – “

“Why did I struggle to follow your orders? Surely becoming an alpha shouldn’t have made that much difference? There are packs out there with more than one alpha – it’s practically impossible to be a Left Hand and not be presented with the opportunity to gain alpha power – yet they don’t end up exiling their Left Hand from the pack, their family. Just when they need them most.”

“There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this!”

“Yes, there is. I’ve seen various files – I did a little research after I received a little nudge in the right direction. It’s amazing how stupid some people can be – keeping details of things that should _never_ be left around for someone to find. Details like trying to siphon away an Alpha’s power; about using a Supernatural horror-show like Dr Valack to dig through someone’s memories and root out anything you don’t want them to remember. After all, it wouldn’t do if there was a power struggle – not good for the pack after all.”

“Valack didn’t root through your memories – you were extremely hurt after your battle with those three and he was best placed to help you!”

“He’s an experimentalist who’s only interested in the knowledge he can obtain, no matter the methods! Eichen House is not for people who need help – it’s for people who have been robbed of their autonomy, their memories, their **lives**! And you put me in there – left me in there for nearly six months just because you were, what, afraid? Scared that I might challenge you for your position? Does being alpha really mean that much to you, Talia?”

She jumped to her feet, eyes flaring red. 

“YES! Because I was the one who led this family to where we are now! It was _me_ who made sure we were in a position of power and influence when the supernatural reveal happened and I wasn’t going to have that taken away from me! I did it for the Pack, for **our** family!”

“You did it for yourself!” Angered by her blind refusal to accept that she had done anything wrong, Peter rose to his feet. “You did it because you like having people to order around, having all of those humans simpering at your feet and worshipping you as the Leader of the Supernatural. Don’t worry – I’m not going to take it away from you. Have it – with my blessing. But you will **never** hear me call you MY alpha again, and you will never get to call on my services as Left Hand. Beacon Hills is mine and I hope you know better than to threaten anything of mine. Are we clear, _sister_ dear?”

At her shocked nod, Peter turned and left.


	2. Maternal Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia burns the last of her bridges...
> 
> * * *

Slamming the door behind her, Talia turned into the hallway and nearly tripped over a heap of luggage. 

“What the hell?!” Throwing down her briefcase and overcoat, she stormed into the lounge to look for who might be responsible. She was greeted by the sight of three of her children who appeared to have been waiting for her. “Who’s responsible for that luggage cluttering up the hallway?” 

She stalked over to the drinks cabinet and poured herself a large whisky, adding some ice as she waited for a response. 

“Mother – “

“I’ll do it, Laura.”

“Oh, so you’re speaking to me again are you, Derek? I must say, it makes a nice change. You’ve been rather absent recently, although I put that down to you hiding away since you were responsible for bringing that godawful photographer into our lives.”

“Stiles isn’t a godawful photographer!” Cora blurted out before Laura pulled at her arm. 

“He’s been nothing but a pain in the ass since Derek introduced him to your Uncle. Now that we have the photos, hopefully, that’s the last we hear from him.” She took a long gulp of her drink, appreciating the burn of the whisky even if she couldn’t get inebriated on it. She threw herself into an armchair, looking over at her children. “Well? Is someone going to explain to me why all of that luggage is in the hallway? I wasn’t aware of any planned vacations. I’ll have to speak to Laurence – he might have some appearances lined up for you all. I do wish you had consulted me before you booked something.”

“Mother – “

“We’ve joining Uncle Peter’s pack.”

“What?” Unsure of what she’d just heard, Talia looked over at Derek with narrowed eyes. She was surprised when he didn’t try to avoid her gaze, staring back at her insolently instead. 

“You heard what I said.”

“I know we discussed you children _possibly_ going to spend some time in Beacon Hills to keep your uncle company, but I don’t recall there ever being any talk of you moving to a subsidiary of the pack. That doesn’t work for me at all – and I wouldn’t have thought Peter would have the time to be a good alpha to you children. Perhaps it would be better if you remained here and we discuss it at a later date?”

“No – the decision’s already been made. And there’s nothing you can do to talk us out of it.” Talia noted the belligerent look on Derek’s face and a shiver of apprehension went down her spine.

“I don’t know what exactly your uncle has told you, but you need to remember that his memories are not the most reliable – “

“And whose fault is that?” Laura shouted, shrugging off Derek’s restraining arm. “We know what you did and why you did it! I can’t believe I wanted to be an alpha just like you – you _hurt_ your brother, locked him up and tried to steal power away from him – “

“Now hold on just a minute, young lady – “

“Is any of what she said untrue? Because I would really love to hear your side of it!”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you! But since you’re so insistent, tell me what Peter’s told you and then I can tell you the truth – there’s obviously been some kind of misunderstanding.” She sat back down in the armchair, straightening her shoulders and attempting to present a relaxed exterior.

“I don’t think so. If we tell you anything, you’ll twist it around to suit yourself. No, mother, if you have anything to say then you should just say it now. But I should let you know – regardless of what you say, I’m going.”

“Derek!”

“It can’t actually be a surprise to you? I’ve spent a huge amount of time trying to get out from underneath the press circus this family has become – it isn’t for me, and I’m not staying around for it any longer.”

“Well, I can’t say I’m not disappointed. I had high hopes for you going into local government at some point. Do you have actual plans or are you intending to live off of my generosity forever?” 

Derek gave a scornful laugh.

“I haven’t touched any of your money for months – I earn a more than decent living working at the garage, not that you ever took that seriously. You always thought it was too low-brow, but I happen to like working with my hands and it got me out from under your thumb.” She frowned. She hadn’t realised he wasn’t using his allowance. “What’s the matter, mother? Just realising you have no way of dragging me back to heel?”

“Derek, I would never – “

“Cut the bull. Look, Laura, Cora – if you want to listen to what she has to say, that’s cool. But I’m not hanging around to hear her lies. I’ve told you everything I know – it’s up to you to decide if it fits the picture of Mom in your head or not.” She watched as her son kissed each of his sisters on the cheek, then turned back to her. “I think what you did to Peter was despicable and I’m pretty sure I didn’t get the whole story. But if I ever find out that you tried to do something like that to me, or the girls – Alpha or not, I will find a way to get to you, mother. Don’t think I won’t.”

“How dare you speak to your mother and Alpha like that!” She flashed her eyes at him, reinforcing the alpha command. “You will apologise this instant and go to your room.” To her shock, he remained un-cowed, staring back at her defiantly. 

“There must be some misunderstanding – when I said we were joining Uncle Peter’s pack, what I should have told you is that I’ve already joined it. You’re not my Alpha any more – and I’m not sure I want to think of you as my Mother either. Maybe you should look around you before you lose everything? Either way, I’m out of here. Anything of mine left behind you can burn or dispose of, whatever suits you.”

“Derek – “

“Goodbye, Mother.”

“Derek, if you walk out of that door now – “

“Do you _really_ want to finish that sentence?”

“I mean it – I won’t accept this disrespect! Whatever you think you’ve heard, there’s always another side to consider!” She moved towards her son, putting her hand on his shoulder. “Whatever I did, I did for the good of the Pack, Derek.”

“I wish I could believe that. I really do.” She flinched as he gripped her hand, but he was gentle as he removed it from his shoulder and let it drop. She turned to look at Cora and Laura. Laura wouldn’t meet her gaze, the stubborn line of her mouth proof that she had no intention of listening.

“Cora – “

“I love you, Mom, but – I can’t stay.” 

Talia watched as her children walked out of the lounge, only Cora turning back to look at her one last time before closing the door. She heard the sounds of them collecting their luggage, then the slamming of the front door. The silence of the house echoed around her as she realised that she had just lost the last of her family. With a roar, she turned and threw the half-empty whisky glass into the fireplace, falling to her knees and crying as she felt the last tendrils of her family break from the pack bonds. 

What had she done?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I obviously get the _concept_ of five + 1 stories, but then these two side chapters occurred to me and I couldn't not write them so - yeah! My bad?
> 
> * * *


End file.
